


About coming home

by Glorioussandwichwhispers (Feathercrown)



Series: My Keggsy family [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, before they were dating, cute boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathercrown/pseuds/Glorioussandwichwhispers
Summary: "You staying home tonight?" It comes out a bit accusatory and Eggsy lifts his head to look get a better look at Jim."I always come home don't I?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before they realised their feelings and got together.
> 
> Go check out the wonderful Steffi's ([Wildestoftales @ AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestoftales/pseuds/travelledspace)) stories if you haven't already.

They're 19 when Eggsy comes home after a long day and immediately starts changing out of his work clothes and in some comfortable joggers and his favourite sweatshirt.

"God, I'm exhausted." He mumbles into their duvet as he collapses on to their bed, more or less on top of Jim who's already there. Covered by their duvet and every other blanket they own. It's cold in their apartment.

"You staying home tonight?" It comes out a bit accusatory and Eggsy lifts his head to look get a better look at Jim.

"I always come home don't I?" It's true, it may have been an unconscious decision but neither of them stay behind after hooking up with someone, ever. Always choosing to go back home instead. Needing the reassurance that the other is there.

"That's not what I mean." Jim looks down at his lap, his expression unreadable and Eggsy doesn't know what it means.

His gaze softens when Jim finally looks up at him. "I know," he does know, it feels like they haven't seen each other properly in days. Both constantly running around trying to make ends meet.

He worms his way underneath the blankets.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm too tired to move."

"Neither am I."

It takes some shuffling around for them to both get comfortable but eventually they settle down with Eggsy practically covered by the blankets and pressed against Jim's side who's sitting up slightly so he can continue reading.

-

It's just when Jim thinks Eggsy has fallen asleep, his body gone lax against Jim's side, that Eggsy speaks up again.

"I ended things with Jenny, for real this time."

Jenny is the girl Eggsy had been seeing on and off for a while and Jim never really liked her.

"Good, she didn't deserve you in the first place." He receives a slow chuckle and soft scratches against his hip, the only bit Eggsy can reach without moving too much, for his answer.

Eggsy's touch leaves goosebumps in his wake and Jim can't help but shiver a bit.

"Didn't you have plans?" it comes out a bit slurred, as if Eggsy's barely awake.

"Nah," he did, he was supposed to meet up with some girl at the bar, he can't quite remember her name. The details all a bit vague.

But there's no way he's leaving now, not when he finally feels like he's warming up now that Eggsy is next to him. He doesn't know what to make of that feeling.

"Good," It's barely a murmur and Jim looks down at Eggsy's sleeping face, his features all smoothed out. All worries gone in his sleep.

It's only 8pm but Jim puts his book down on the bedside table and shuffles further underneath the blankets.

Without thinking about it he presses a kiss against Eggsy's forehead before he curls up around Eggsy and waits for sleep to claim him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> I'm [Glorioussandwichwhispers](http://glorioussandwichwhispers.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, come and say hi if you want!


End file.
